jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Gear Video
'Jeremy Gear Video '''is a format for putting full color, full-motion videos onto Jeremy Gear ROM cartridges. These videos are playable using the Jeremy Gear system's screen and sound hardware. These video cartridges were manufactured by Majesco Entertainment, except for ''The Chronicles of Avery the Warrior ''Jeremy Gear Video cartridges, which were published by JeremySoft. The cartridges themselves were developed by 4Kids Entertainment's subsidiary 4Kids Technology, Inc. The video cartridges are colored white for easy identification and are sold as ''Jeremy Gear Video Paks. This is one of the Majesco Video line. History Jeremy Gear Video Paks first became available in North America in April 2003. In May 2003, Majesco had expanded its Jeremy Gear Video licenses into other categories. In late 2003, 2004, and 2005, Majesco began to sell The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Ice Age, JeremyToons 2, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Shrek, Shrek 2, and Shark Tale. A special Jeremy Gear Video Pak containing the movies The Rugrats Movie ''and ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie combined into one cartridge was released later, costing approximately US$29.99 MSRP as of April 2007. As of April 2007, the retail price of original Jeremy Gear Video Paks was lowered to US$9.95. List of published titles Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 1. * The Rugrats Movie Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 2. * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 3. * Rugrats Go Wild Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 4. * Ice Age Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 5. * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 6. * Shrek Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 7. * Shrek 2 Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 8. * JeremyToons 2 Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 9. * Shark Tale Jeremy Gear Video Movies Pak 10. * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron vol. 1 * "Brobot" * "The Big Pinch" * "Granny Baby" * "Time is Money" All Grown Up! vol. 1 * "Susie Sings the Blues" * "Coup de Ville" Cartoon Network Collection vol. 1 * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy:" Stop, Look and Ed" * Courage the Cowardly Dog: "Magic Tree of Nowhere" * Johnny Bravo: "The Perfect Gift" * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "Crawling Niceness" Cartoon Network Collection vol. 2 * Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation T.U.R.N.I.P." * Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage the Fly" * Johnny Bravo: Balloon Platoon" * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Mandy the Merciless" Cartoon Network Collection Limited Edition * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: "Key to My Ed" * Courage the Cowardly Dog: "The Queen of the Black Puddle" * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation M.I.N.I.G.O.L.F." * Dexter's Laboratory: "Big Sister" Cartoon Network Collection Platinum Edition * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation T.O.M.M.Y." * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "A Grim Surprise" * Courage the Cowardly Dog: "Cowboy Courage" * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: "The Luck of the Ed" Cartoon Network Collection Premium Edition * Dexter's Laboratory: "Double Trouble" * Courage the Cowardly Dog: "The Shadow of Courage" * Johnny Bravo: "Cookie Crisis" * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: "A Glass of Warm Ed" Cartoon Network Collection Special Edition * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: "Oath to an Ed" * Johnny Bravo: "Beach Blanket Bravo" * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "Billy and the Bully" * Dexter's Laboratory: "Dexter's Rival" Codename: Kids Next Door vol. 1 * "Operation R.E.P.O.R.T." * "Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H." * "Operation B.R.I.E.F." * "Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T." Disney Channel Collection vol. 1 * Lilo & Stitch: "Slushy" * Kim Possible: "Ron the Man" Disney Channel Collection vol. 2 * Lilo & Stitch: "Poxy" * Kim Possible: "Rufus in Show" * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers: "To The Moon Mr. Whiskers" Dora the Explorer vol. 1 * "3 Little Piggies" * "The Big River" Dragon Ball GT vol. 1 * "A Grand Problem" * "Pan's Gambit" Emily, Ravi, and Julia vol 1. * "Team Work" * "Queen of No!" * "Emily's Rival" * "Dying for Help" Emily, Ravi, and Julia vol 2. * "ERJ-129" * "Lair, Lair, Pants on Fire" * "Ravi's Day Off" * "Clubhouse Julia" JeremyWorks Collection vol 1. * Emily, Ravil, and Julia:'' "Going to the Movies" * ''The Adventures in Medieval:'' "Royal Request" * ''The Missing Riddle:'' "The Riddle Begin" JeremyWorks Collection vol 2. * ''The Missing Riddle:'' "Outcast" * ''Planet NX: The Series: "Joyrider" * Emily, Ravi, and Julia:'' "Prank for Girl" ''The Fairly OddParents vol. 1 * "Foul Balled" * "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" * "The Information Stupor Highway" The Fairly OddParents vol. 2 * "Father Time" * "Apartnership" * "Ruled Out" * "That's Life" Nicktoons Collection vol. 1 * All Grown Up!: "Chuckie's In Love" * SpongeBob SquarePants: "Pizza Delivery" * The Fairly OddParents: "The Big Problem" Nicktoons Collection vol. 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants: "Nature Pants" * SpongeBob SquarePants: "Opposite Day" * Nickelodeon Rocket Power: "The Big Air Dare" * The Fairly OddParents: "Odd Ball" Nicktoons Collection vol. 3 * SpongeBob SquarePants: "Squeaky Boots" * The Fairly OddParents: "Tim Visible" * Danny Phantom: "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" Pokémon vol. 1 * "Pokémon, I Choose You!" * "Here Comes the Squirtle Squad" Pokémon vol. 2 * "Beach Blank-Out Blastoise" * "Go West Young Meowth" Pokémon vol. 3 * "For Ho Oh The Bell Toll" * "A Hot Water Battle" Pokémon vol. 4 * "Johto Photo Finish" * "Playing with Fire" The Proud Family vol. 1 * "Twins to Teens" * "Tween Town" Sonic X vol. 1 * "Chaos Control Freaks" * "Sonic to the Rescue" Sonic X vol. 2 * "Missile Wrist Rampage" * "Chaos Emerald Chaos" Tinny Jam! vol 1. * "It's Tinny Time" * "Working Dog" * "The Circus Pest" * "Dog Talent" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 1 * "Bubblestand" * "Ripped Pants" * "Jellyfishing" * "Plankton" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 2 * "Mermaidman & Barnacleboy" * "Pickles" * "Hall Monitor" * "Jellyfish Jam" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 3 * "Walking Small" * "Texas" * "Hooky" * "Mermaidman & Barnacleboy II" Strawberry Shortcake vol. 1 * "Meet Strawberry Shortcake" * "Spring for Strawberry Shortcake" Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! vol. 1 * "Depths of Fear" * "Planetoid Q" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vol. 1 * "Things Change" * "A Better Mousetrap" Yu-Gi-Oh! vol. 1 * "Friends Until the End part 3" * "Friends Until the End part 4" See also * VideoNow * Juice Box * Game Boy Advance Video * Nintendo DS Video * Nintendo 3DS Video * Nintendo Switch Video Category:Media players